Operation LOVE
by When cheesecake attacks
Summary: Zoro is in high school, and something is wrong with the new girl and his teacher...My first fanfic Not really rated T, but just to be safe, you know.... ZoxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I wish I did thou. Oh and Yuko's my character. Please don't use her! Well, who would, but……

And to all of those people that are all "It's Z-O-L-O! Not Z-O-R-O!" Oda-sama wanted it ZORO! It was under ONE PIECE: RED, which is in Japanese, and can only be bought in Japan! YAY! XP The name was in English, and it was ZORO! GET OVER IT!

By the way, 123456789012345678901234567890 meansthat there's a break line there. Thanx!

Operation L.O.V.E.

Zoro

It was a regular day first day at Stonebrook High School. Sun shining, birds singing, the regular bully beating up a kid, what could go wrong?

That was on the mind of a certain green-haired 19 year-old as he walked up the stairs of the high school. He hated it here, but they had an AWSOME, and I mean awesome, swordsmanship class, so he could live. He guessed.

Roronoa Zoro stifled a yawn as he went to his first class, which was Historical English with a guy named Mr. Fieldson. He'd heard REALLY sneaky rumors about him, from the guys that were in his swordsmanship class. Like the fact that he always seem sweaty when they move to reading old criminal records, which was apparently some thing that had to do with learning old language. Zoro could care less, and he didn't want to be here; all he wanted was to sleep, and drop out of the whole stupid class. But, unfortunately, the counselor told him that he had to take an English class, and he was stuck with either Mr. Fieldson or some guy named Mr. Johansons, who he'd never heard of.

"Well, students! Welcome to Historical English!" Mr. Fieldson droned. Already Zoro was falling asleep. _Just let me sleep, darn it! _Zoro thought in his head. "This year we are going to learn about-" _Can't this guy EVER shut up!_ Zoro again thought. "I'm sure you are all very excited!" Mr. Fieldson finished. By then, Zoro was asleep. Suddenly, he felt a sharp jab in his ribs. "What the?" Zoro jumped awake. "Mr. Zoro, did you get enough sleep yesterday night?" a voice made Zoro look up. And there was Mr. Fieldson smiling up at him. _Shoot!_ thought Zoro as he stuttered, racking his brain for an excuse. _My dog ate it, no that's for homework. My car broke? No, that's when I'm tardy. Ummmmm... Shoot! I need an excuse, NOW! _Mr. Fieldson kept on smiling down at him. " Well, make sure it never happens again." Mr. Fieldson said. But in his voice there was a small hint of ice-cold coldness only Zoro could here that made him shiver deep down in his heart.

Even so, as soon as Mr. Fieldson went to the front of the classroom, Zoro began to snooze once more. Luckily, Joe, the guy behind him, threw a pencil at him right when they were dismissed, so he didn't get caught. Again.

As Zoro walked out, he thought he heard something in the classroom for he was one of the last students out. A scream. He looked back, but saw nothing. He shrugged and walked out, and looked down at his schedule. He smiled and looked back up.

**Period 2- Swordsmanship**

His day just got better.

123456789012345678901234567890

YAY! I got finished! I actually have a WHOLE plot line planed out, but if I here a better idea, I may change it! Yuko doesn't come up until Chapter 2, that's what I'm planning. Please, responses! Bad, Good, Horrible, What do you think?


	2. Zoro remembers

I was going to put Yuko in this chapter, but I kind of changed my mind. Next chapter, definitely!

Operation L.O.V.E

Zoro remembers…..

Upon leaving Mr. Fieldson's room, Zoro walked to the little dojo, where his swordsman classes would take place. The dojo was small, yet big enough to teach ten students at once. Zoro loved this dojo more than anything.

As he walked up the little stone path to the entrance, he couldn't but help marvel at how the lush forest was actually in the middle of a concrete filled campus. He always felt at home here, and he was the best student. Many of his classmates were convinced that the reasons of his wins were only because of his three swords, and labeled him a cheat, but Zoro could care less. He could beat every one of them with just one sword.

As he walked, memories filled him.

_Take that! My 2001st win!_

A girl's smiling face loomed up in his mind.

_You're so lucky to be a boy……_

The same girl's crying face now took over her smiling, happy one.

_Dad said a woman couldn't be the best……_

Zoro stopped at the door, his thoughts on the girl vanishing like fog. He opened the door and walked in, darkness swallowing him. He flicked the switch on, and sat down heavily on a bench. Looked like sensei was still out on his lunch break. His thought quickly went back on the girl.

_Why do I always have to think about Kuina when I walk to here? Why?_ He thought, closing his eyes resting the back of his head on the wall. Although she had died more than 10 years ago, he still greatly missed her and respected her.

His train of thought was cut off when a big BANG! shuddered the dojo. Zoro looked at his interrupter. And there was sensei, standing in the entrance way. Zoro hastily stood up, trying to bow at the same time. He felt foolish that on the first day of school, he had gotten in trouble AND disrespected the sensei. "Never mind that, Zoro," said sensei, but there was a tone of annoyance in his voice.

500 pushups later, Zoro was cleaning up and heading to his next lesson, Biology. This class was also recommended by the counselor. Something about boys this age and blood. His parents, of course, was happy that she had found something that Zoro would OF COURSE, find amusing and interesting. _As if _Zoro thought. He really couldn't care less. Sure, watching animals die to him, was somewhat funny, like when he and the guys went shooting stuff with their air soft guns. That was always fun.

Biology was, as expected, a total drag. It was more than a drag. It was horrible. The class was taught by a fat, balding man that could barely see the end of his nose. So, all the girls in the class just flirted with Zoro. And Zoro snoozed. And the teacher noticed NOTHING. Absolutely NOTHING.

The rest of the day went by pretty normal, actually. History, he slept through, Algebra, he played the girls game and flirted a little bit with one of the girls as a joke, and after gym he was chased around without a shirt on after a bunch of girls found their ways into the boys' locker room. Needless to say, Zoro was considered one of the hottest boys in school.

Although that day was normal, tomorrow was going to be a very weird day.

123456789012345678901234567890

YAY! I finished! I had absolutely nothing else to write about! Phew! I just made it! Well, reviews, PLEAZE!


End file.
